


Neofeudalism dystopia

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dystopia, Famine - Freeform, Feudalism, Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Written for Dreamwidth's 3 sentence ficathon. Loose collection of ideas.After the climate change wars, society has changed, and yet some things are very similar to what life was like one millennium ago.
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the prompt "Any, any, kitchen heroes" by eagleoftheninth over at the 3 sentence ficathon on Dreamwidth. "Kitchen heroes" is a reference to the song of the same title by Talis Kimberley.

Edith paused, wiped the sweat from her brow with the inside of her wrist while cursing all dairy products to ever exist under her breath.

"Not as easy as it seems, right?"

"I never thought I'd miss store bought butter when the climate change wars broke out, no."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anonymous requester over at 3 sentence ficathon on Dreamwidth: Any, any, potatoes

That year, empty bellies had given way to dazed eyes, twig-like arms and, finally, meager feasts of emaciated corpses for the vermin.

The next, much to the puzzlement of the technocrat lords, all potato crops failed. If the villeins smuggled a few throughout autumn and winter and left the rest underground, well, they didn't have to know.


End file.
